“Direct login, without registration, by using an account of another integrated data services platform” almost has become a basic function of most websites at present. This function enables a medium-/small-sized website to interconnect its own product and service to a large-sized platform website, which not only omits tedious work such as registration on the medium-/small-sized website, without a need to store and transmit a great amount of user account information, but also rapidly increases access traffic and user resources, better promoting the service of the medium-/small-sized website. Furthermore, the large-sized platform website can access many applications provided by the medium-/small-sized website by using only an (Application Protocol Interface (API)) supported protocol, thereby providing more and better services for a user. This is a win-win situation for a developer and a platform provider. Therefore, a an instant messaging tool login such as QQ login and Weibo login, and a social networking service (SNS) login almost become essential login manners of a third-party website or application.
In this process of logging in to a medium-/small-sized website by using an account of a large-sized integrated data services platform, each time a user logs in to the medium-/small-sized website, the user generally needs to be redirected to a login interface of the large-sized integrated data services platform for a login, and the user may be redirected back to a service of the medium-/small-sized website to perform an operation only after the login is successful. This operation is relatively complex and brings poor experience to the user; therefore, the medium-/small-sized website generally keeps a logged-in state of the user by default after the user has logged in for one time, so that the user may keep a logged-in state and does not need to log in for multiple times each time the user uses the service of the same medium-/small-sized website.
In a process of implementing the foregoing account login, the prior art has at least the following problem: if a user logs in from a computer at a public place such as an internet cafe and an airport in the foregoing login manner, to use a service of a medium-/small-sized website, but the user forgets to log out, the medium-/small-sized website does not actively make an account of the user exit, but keeps a logged-in state of the user; therefore, an account identity is prone to be used fraudulently by another user, thereby causing security problem.